Catching Hell
Catching Hell is the 20th episode of Season 7 of The King of Queens, also the 169 overall episode in the series. Directed by Rob Schiller and written by Chris Downey, the episode first aired on CBS-TV on April 20, 2005. Synopsis Carrie has a work event at a ball park, and she's trying very hard to impress a client, but Doug makes it very difficult. Storyline Carrie tries to impress a client of the firm she's now working for at a ball game but Doug keeps screwing it up. So she pretends that Spence is her husband instead. Spence is enlisted by Carrie to try to impress a wealthy, important client, Joyce Robbins (Concetta Tomei), a real estate developer, with whose company Carrie is trying to land a job with, by getting Spence to pretend that he's is her husband, as Joyce invites Spence up to the expensive loge box section of Shea Staduim. Joyce becomes really impressed by his knowledge of fine art, fine wine and Civil War history, as she, while Carrie is turned awy, getting some more champagne for Spence, invites him down to her limo, as she tries to come on to him, telling him "I've always been drawn to a man of varied interests!", this after Joyce was accidentally bumped into by Doug, who was with Deacon in the refreshments section near where their box seats were, as he splilled some mayo from his hot dog on to her business suit while she was on her cell phone, as the two got into an argument, where he managed to offend her, as she later tells Carrie about the incident, saying to her "who puts mayo on a hot dog!?" as she also says "I could've killed that fat nut!". When Carrie, who was told by Spence that Joyce hit on him and invited him down to see her limo, tries to confront Joyce about the incident, she offers a job as a scout where she'd take a short trip down to the Bahamas to check out the area for some prospective devlopments she has planned there, as Spence reluctantly goes along with continuing the rouse. About three minutes later, Spence returns back with Joyce from her limo, embarrassed, as aparrently the limo visit may have turned into brief sex encounter, asking Carrie "you said she looked 45?" as Carrie says "from space!" Joyce then tells Carrie, who had been on the phone trying to make hotel reservations for the Bahamas trip, that she would take the trip herself instead. Moments later, when the stadium monitor cuts to Doug and Deacon getting ejected from the staduim by police,Joyce then tells Carrie and the others in her loge suite "There he is...there's the man that ruined my suit!"; when one of Carrie's co-workers asks, "Carrie, isn't that your husband Doug?", Carrie, now embarrased realizing that her rouse in getting Spence to pose as Doug is up, simply says "I'm just gonna grab my purse and go!". Meanwhile, Holly's gay uncle Bernard (Hal Linden) becomes a hit at Arthur's party, making Arthur jealous. Did You Know? Trivia *Hal Linden, who plays gay hair dresser Bernard in this episode, is an accomplished musician and studied clarinet in college. However, he's clearly not playing the piano during his show-stopping rendition of New York, New York. *Lou Ferrigno also played himself in The Grindhouse Radio: GHR: Alan Robert - Life of Agony (2018), three episodes of Con Man (2015), and episode 4.12, "The Fall Guy: The Winner" (1984), of ABC-TV's The Fall Guy. *Lou Ferrigno and his onscreen wife, Carla Ferrigno, are married in real life. The married on May 3, 1980, and have three children together. Goofs ;Continuity *The food stain Doug leaves on Joyce's jacket changes size and color between shots. ;Revealing mistakes *When Bernard (Hal Linden) plays the piano during Arthur's (Jerry Stiller) dinner party, you can clearly see that his hands don't touch the keys. *When Doug catches the foul ball at Shea Stadium, there's a close-up of the baseball in his hand with the label facing out; it is not an official Major League baseball. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *Theme from New York, New York (uncredited) - Composed by John Kander, lyrics by Fred Ebb, performed by Hal Linden *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Baby All My Life (instrumental) - performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Gallery 7x20 - Catching Hell - Joyce comes on to Spence.png 7x20 - Catching Hell - Concetta Tomei as Joyce Robbins.png 7x20 - Catching Hell - Carrie ttries to impress Joyce.png 7x20 - Catching Hell - Doug bumps into Joyce Robbins.png Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Concetta Tomei as Joyce Robbins *Gerry Black as George Barksdale *Amy Stiller as Sylvia *Hal Linden as Bernard Shumpert, Holly's uncle (Special guest star) *Carla Ferrigno as Herself *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Rigo Alexander as Roberto *Lori Hall as Kate *Shane Baumel as Brandon *Mike Burton as Man at Shea Stadium More external links * Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes